Digioperation: Set up Part one
by Digidynasty
Summary: Mimi hires Matt, T.K. and Kari to help her get Sora and Tai out on the perfect date. Will it work?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer. I don't own Digimon. But I write great fics about them don't I?  
  
Digioperation: Set Up:   
Part One  
  
Backround: It's six years later and most of the digidestined are in high school..All except Joe who went to a medical school. Tai, Matt, and Sora are in the twelth grade. Mimi and Izzy are in the eleveth grade. Finally, T.K. and Kari are in the ninth grade. Ok? All caught up? Then on with the story.  
  
Friday, Feb. 7:  
Sora and Mimi were walking home from school when Mimi noticed Sora wasn't looking very happy.  
"Hey, Sora. What's wrong?" Mimi asked.  
"Oh, it's just Tai. He hasn't asked me out yet and Valentine's Day is next week." Sora explained.  
"He hasn't asked you? He should've by now." Mimi replied. Matt had assured her that he would convince Tai to ask her. What went wrong?  
"What do you mean 'he should've asked me out by now'?"Sora asked.  
Mimi accidently slipped out that part. Quick, Mimi think. "I mean, it's just he should've asked you out by now to give you enough time to prepare."  
"Oh," Sora said convinced. Mimi breathed out a silent breath of relief. Her plan won't work if Sora finds out. "Well, anyway," Sora continued. "I was wondering. What if he doesn't like me at all? What if I've just been imagining it all along?"  
"No, Sora. Don't think that. I know he likes you. He's so obvious about it." And Matt had told her so. "Plus, you still have till next Friday, so cheer up." They came to her house. "Ok, well, keep hoping."  
"I will. Thanks, Mimi." Sora continued on to her house.  
When she was out of sight Mimi ran inside and went to her room. She picked up the phone and called Matt. He answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Matt it's me, Mimi."  
"Hey Mimi. What's up?"  
"Nothing thanks to you." She accused. "I thought you said that Tai was going to ask Sora out? What happened?"  
"You mean he hasn't yet? Oh, man. Ok, ok. I'll make sure to get him to ask tomorrow. That soon enough for you?"  
"No call him now and get him to ask her over the phone." She insisted.  
"Now? Do you think it will work?" Matt asked.  
"It has to. My plan won't work if he doesn't ask her!"  
"I can't believe I agreed to help you. Since when did Matt Ishida 'Mr Cool Guy' start being 'Mr Matchmaker'?"  
"Since he met me. Now enough talk and get Tai to ask her out."  
"Ok, I'm on it." Matt said and hung up.  
"You had better." Mimi said putting down the reciever.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Matt no sooner hung up the phone with Mimi then dialed the phone to call Tai's house. The phone rang and Kari answered it. "Hello, Kamiya residence."  
"Hey Kari, it's Matt."  
"Oh, hey Matt. Want to talk to my brother?"   
"How'd you ever guess."  
Kari giggled and yelled for Tai to come to the phone. Matt could hear Tai yell back in the backround. "I'm coming!"  
He took the phone from Kari and spoke. "Hello?"  
"Hey, why haven't you asked Sora out for Valentine's Day yet?" Matt asked getting right to the point.  
"Hey Matt how are you?" Tai said obviously avoiding the question.  
"You didn't answer the question. Why didn't you ask Sora out?" Matt repeated.  
"I would I just haven't gotton the guts to, man."   
"'Haven't gotton the guts'? You're the Guardian of Courage and you can't ask one girl on a date?" Matt taughted. If he was going to get Tai to do anything it was by insulting his ego.  
"I'd rather go up against a mega digimon than get rejected from the girl I have a crush on."  
"You won't get rejected. Sora likes you. How many times do I have to tell you before you're convinced."  
Tai sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'll do it tomorrow."  
"No now. Give her a call." Matt said.  
"Now? Why?" Tai asked.  
"Girls need at least a week to prepare."  
"Where'd you hear that one from?"  
"Mimi. Now get off the phone and call Sora."  
"Ok, talk to ya latter, Yamato." Tai said as he hung up.  
Matt hung up the phone and wanted to rip Tai's eyes out. He hated being called by his full name. He had to remember to get Tai back for that. Matt sighed and went back to his guitar playing. He had a bad feeling that he was going to regret this.  
**********************************************************************************  
Sora went home to find her mom was still at the flower shop. So Sora had gone and decided to wash the dishes and have the house clean when her mom came home. Sora was dusting her mother's china when the phone rang.  
"Hello? Oh Hi Tai."  
"Hey Sora."  
"So what's up?" She asked. Tai seemed nervous about something.  
"I wanted to ask you something." He replied.  
"Yah, what?" Was he going to ask her out? She hoped so.  
"I..was wondering...if maybe...you'd liked to....go out with me?"  
Oh, my gosh. He asked me out! She thought. All of a sudden her heart was going a milllion miles per hour. Then she remembered she was still on the phone with him.  
"Sora listen, if you don't want to..." Tai started.  
"No! I will. I mean yes, I'd love to go out with you Tai? When?"   
"You would? Uh....Next Friday sound good?"  
"Next Friday? As in Valentine's Day?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure, where are we going?" She asked.  
"Where are we going?" He repeated. "Uh...it's...a..surprise, yah." He slowly replied.  
"A surprise?"  
"Yep, and I'm not going to tell. But I will talk to you later OK?"  
"Ok, laters." She hung up the phone and started dancing around. Tai Kamiya. The boy she liked ever since they were kids asked her out! What was she going to wear? She had to call Mimi to tell her the good news and ask her for help.  
**********************************************************************************  
Tai hung up the phone and called Matt back.  
"Hey Matt! She said yes!" He exclaimed.  
"I told you she would man. Good job! So where are you going?"   
"That's just the problem. I don't know! I never thought that far yet."  
"You don't know! Did you tell Sora?"  
"No I told her it was a surprise."  
"Ok, good cover up. I don't know where you could take her. Maybe the park?"  
"What like on a picnic. No way. This is Valentine's Day we're talking about. It has to be special."  
"I don't know."  
"Well, try to think of something Ok?"  
"Yeah right. Bye, Taichi!" With that Matt hung up the phone.  
Tai hung up the phone and laughed. Matt got him back for the 'Yamato' joke faster than he thought.  
**********************************************************************************  
"Mimi, I need help." Sora said over the phone.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Tai finally asked me out and I don't have a thing to wear!"  
"You mean you don't have any dresses?"  
"No, I have to go get one but what color?" The phone beeped.  
"Hang on Sora. I have another call." Mimi switched over. "Hello?"  
"Mimi, we have a problem." Matt said.  
"Hey Matt. What do you mean?"  
"Tai finally asked Sora out!"  
"Yeah, I know. I have Sora on the other line."  
"But the problem is that Tai doesn't know where to go with her."  
"And you don't have any bright ideas under that hair of yours?"  
"Very funny. This is Valentine's Day. It has to be special. Your Sora's best friend. Where do you think she wants to go?"  
"I don't know, I never asked." If she could ask Sora without her knowing it that would solve one problem. But the dress problem......(lightbulb)"Matt, I have an idea. T.K. is coming over this weekend isn't he?" T.K. would spend every other weekend with Matt and the two would catch up on how each was doing.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Your going to have Tai over for a sleep over and this is what your going to do." She explained everything and Matt agreed.  
"Ok, I'll do it."  
"Good now I have to get off I have Sora on the other line, Ok?"  
"Yeah, bye."  
"Bye." She switched over. "Sorry Sora."  
"What took so long?" Sora asked.  
"I had to ask my parents permission if you could spend the night."  
"You mean tonight?"  
"Yeah, I'll ask Kari over and we'll help you plan for the date."  
"Ok, I'll be over at seven. Deal?"  
"That's fine. See ya later." She hung up. She needed to talk to Kari.  
She dialed and someone picked up right away. "Hello?" It was Tai.  
"Hi, Tai. It's Mimi. Can I talk to Kari?"  
"Yeah but make it quick. I have Matt on the other line and we're talking about something important."  
Yeah, I know. Mimi laughed to herself. Kari took the reciever. "Kari?"  
"Hey Mimi. What do you want." Kari asked.  
"I need you to come over my place at six for a sleepover. I need your help in getting Sora together with Tai. Can you help?" She asked.  
"Of course. I'll be over at six."  
"Right bye!" Mimi hung up. She would need Kari's help to get the information out of Sora.  
*******************************************************************************  
Tai agreed to go over to Matt's house for a sleep over. Nothing but good could come from it. Kari was going to Mimi's and his parents were going to be out all noght. Besides who better to help Tai with his date than 'Da Man' himself. Matt always had a flock of girls around him at school. Matt could give him some tips.   
Tai arrived at Matt's house at six thirty because he had to drop off his sister at Mimi's. Matt welcomed it in and T.K. greeeted him as well. "Hey, Tai! Long time no see." He gave Tai a high five. Tai couldn't believe how much T.K. had grown. Even in six short years T.K. had grown almost as tall as Tai had. Matt was still Matt but had traded his harmonica in for a guitar. They settled in and decided to watch Scream 2.  
*******************************************************************************  
At Mimi's house, Kari had arrived an hour earlier than Sora and for a good reason too. Mimi had to make sure Kari knew what her role was to get what they needed out of Sora.   
"Wow, Mimi. I didn't know you had it in you." Kari said after everything was explained.  
"Thanks, let's just make sure it works. If Matt does his part then everything should go fine next week."   
The door bell rang. "Mimi, it's your friend Sora!" Her mother yelled.  
"I'm in here Sora!" Mimi called back. Sora entered Mimi's room.   
"Hey, Mimi. Hey Kari." She said.  
"Hey Sora." Kari greeted.  
"So what do we do first?" Sora asked.  
"How about a little game of truth or dare?" Mimi suggested.  
"Ok," Sora said sitting down. "Who wants to go first?"  
"I will!" Kari volunteered. "Sora. Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What would be the perfect date for you?" Kari asked.  
"Well," She said with a smile. "The perfect date would start out with a movie. Nothing real kiddie or gorey. Maybe X-men? That's supposed to have really good special effects. Next, we would go to dinner. Somewhere really romantic. Like that new place on Fourth and Broadway. What's it called?"  
"The Love Shack?" Mimi answered.  
"Yeah, then it would end on a cliff overlooking the ocean. So we could both watch the sunset."  
"How romantic." Mimi replied. All the while hiding Kari who was taking notes.   
"Ok, Mimi. Truth or dare. " Sora asked.  
"Truth."  
"Who do you like at school?"  
"Well, I kinda like Matt."  
"Really? I never would have guessed." Kari was speechless.  
"Anyway, Kari truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"Oh, Ok. I dare you to kiss my cat."  
"Easy." She picked up Mimi's cat Furball, and gave it a kiss on the nose. "Sora, truth or dare?"  
"Dare. And make it something good."  
"Ok, I dare you to kiss my brother on the lips during your date with him next week."  
"What! How did you know about the date?"  
"We have two lines, so I eavesdropped. Plus he sceamed: 'She said yes!' Really loud after hanging up." Kari started laughing.  
"He did?" Sora couldn't imagine Tai jumping for joy over her. "Ok, I'll do it. I will kiss Tai Kamiya on the lips next Friday."  
The game continued on until the girls decided to go to sleep.  
********************************************************************************  
At the boys sleepover....  
"How many?" Matt asked.  
"Two." Tai replied.  
"Three." Said T.K.  
They were playing poker and Matt was winning. Tai knew it was because of Matt's poker face. He was always good at hiding what he had and not giving anything away.  
"So Tai," Matt started. "If you could see Sora in a dress. What color would it be?"  
"What?! Where did that one come from Matt?" Tai asked.  
"You do have a date with her. Don't you wonder what she's going to be in. Call."  
"Well, yeah, but...well, I guess a light blue would look good. Do you remember that hat she wore when we were in the Digiworld? I loved to see in it. Call."  
"Oh, T.K. can you get us something to drink?" Matt asked. He needed to get T.K. out of the room so he could write down 'light blue' and Matt could give it to Mimi.  
"Sure Matt. Oh, by the way. I fold." T.K. said. Matt had filled T.K. in on Mimi's plan and he had agreed to get what they needed out of Tai.  
"Tai? Are you going to kiss her?" Matt asked.  
"What? Sora? I don't know. Should I?" Tai was really nervous. Matt could tell.  
"I dare you." Matt said. Tai could never give up a good dare.  
"Ok, your on." Tai agreed.  
T.K. returned and winked at Matt. Matt winked back to say phase two was done too. They continued to play cards until they went to sleep.  
*****************************************************************************  
Saturday, Feb. 8  
Tai picked up Kari the next morning in his car and went home. Sora went home a little later. When they left Mimi called Matt's house. "So did you get it."  
"Yeah," He replied. "Light blue. And he agreed to the dare."  
"That's great. Sora agreed too and I got the perfect date out of her too."  
"What? How did you do that?"  
"A little game of truth and dare. It's a movie, X-Men, dinner, The Love Shack, and sunset watching at the Odiaba Cliffs." Mimi replied.  
"All that? I would never have thought of that." Matt confessed.  
"I know. Just make sure Tai knows."  
"I will, he'll probably call me as soon as he...." The phone beeped. "That's probably him. Good luck."  
"You too." Mimi hung up the phone and called Sora. They agreed to go shopping that Wednesday at the Nerima Department Store. That's when Mimi agreed to buy a dress that would make Tai's heart skip a beat.  
*****************************************************************************  
After clicking over, Matt had explained what he should do for Sora on their date.  
"All that?" Tai asked.  
"Yah, it will be perfect. You just have to be a gentlemen during the whole thing."  
"I always am. Thanks Matt. I owe you one." Tai hung up the phone.  
Matt shook his head and put the reciever down. "No you don't owe me Tai. Mimi does."  
*****************************************************************************  
Wednesday, Feb. 12  
Mimi took Sora to the mall as promised and they found the perfect dress. It was light blue, but the top was semi-clear. It was a litttle on the tight side but it would show Sora's figure a bit. Mimi would do Sora's hair that afternoon and everything would be perfect.  
*****************************************************************************  
Thursday, Feb. 13  
Mimi had called Matt and told him that she needed him to pick her up at four, since the date would start at five. They wanted to follow the two and see how things went. Now only one thing was missing.   
"Kari." Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, hey Mimi. Tomorrow's the big day." Kari said over the phone.  
"I know but I was wondering. Are you still taking Photography at school?"   
"Yes, why?"  
"I thought maybe I could give you and your camera a little assignment. Say your brother's date?"  
"Mimi, I am amazed you would think that I would stooped so low." Pause. "I'm in."  
"Great! Be at my place by four. Matt is going to pick us up."  
"Got it. See you then."  
"Bye." Now everything was set. The perfect date. The perfect dress. Now all they needed was the perfect pictures. Or the plural of that. The more pictures they got, the better.   
*****************************************************************************  
Will Tai and Sora's date turn out as good or better then Mimi has planned it to be? Find out in Digioperation: Set Up, Part Two. Coming Soon!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Digioperation: Set Up  
Part Two  
  
Friday, Feb. 14 VALENTINE'S DAY-3:30pm  
Mimi had Sora over after school and did her hair. Today was the big day. Mimi was going to see if her little plan to put Tai and Sora together was really going to work.  
"Sora stop fidgiting. I can't do your hair if you keep moving. Do you want this to go well or not?" Mimi said.  
"Of course I do. I just feel wierd in this dress. Are you sure it's the right color? Do you think Tai will like it?" Sora asked. She was really nervous.   
It almost made Mimi want to tell her that Tai had picked the color without even knowing it, but that would ruin it, wouldn't it. "I'm sure he'll like it. There." She was finally finished. "Turn around."  
Sora stood up and turned around. The dress fit perfectly and hung tight to her body. The end was loose and gave her room to move around. Her hair hung down and just touched her shoulders. The clips Mimi used held Sora's bangs back so they wouldn't get in the way. "You look beautiful."  
"Really?" Sora asked. She looked at her self in the full length mirror Sora had in her room. "Do you think Tai will like it? What if it's too much for where we're going?"  
"It won't be too much and that's the second time you asked me if Tai will like it and my answer hasn't changed. Now stop worrying and get going. He'll be at your place to pick you up. Don't you want to be there when he does?"  
Sora looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Your right. Talk to you later, Mimi!" Sora said as she picked up her things and ran out the door.  
Mimi smiled as she thought of the look on Sora's face when she sees Tai. Matt said he would help Tai get ready. Mimi just hoped his tastes weren't as bad as Tai's. Tai's face will be even worse when he sees Sora in the color he imagined her in. She thinks that with Kari's help, they'll be able to get enough pictures to last a lifetime.  
4:00pm  
Kari came over to Mimi's house and had all her equipment with her. They needed a really good camera to get the pictures in the dark. Matt came a little later to pick the two up. They went to Sora's house, but went to a place where Tai and Sora wouldn't be able to see them.  
5:00pm  
Right on time Tai arrived in folks' Explorer. Mimi was amazed at what she saw. Tai was in a tuxedo and had with him a bouqet of white roses. Mimi's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.  
"Matt, I know you help with the outfit. Good job, but where did you come up with the idea of white roses?"  
Matt's mouth was the same as Mimi's. "I didn't." He replied.  
"Then who did." Then it click. Mimi turned to the backseat and saw Kari smiling.  
"I did."  
"Well, I'll be..." Mimi started when Matt tapped her arm and pointed.  
"Look he's at her door." This was it.  
"Kari got your camera ready?" Kari nodded and lowered the window so she could get a good first picture.  
Tai knocked on the door and Sora opened it. Tai's mouth fell open, but he quickly shut it. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but Sora's face was reddening by the minute. She had on a huge smile. Tai gave her his arm. She took it and they went to his car.  
"Mimi," Matt said. "Good job with the dress."  
"Thanks, now get ready."  
Tai opened the door for Sora and walked around to get in himself. Matt followed them a ways back so they wouldn't get caught. Then something occured to Mimi. "Matt I'm sure glad you changed the color of your car earlier this week. Marroon is a good color, but it really isn't your color. Besides then Tai could recognize us. He hasn't seen your new color car has he?" Mimi asked.  
"No. But I agree. Marroon isn't me. Dark green was always my favorite color." Matt replied.  
They followed the two to the movie theatre. Matt parked a bit behind Tai and the three followed them in. Kari was hungry so she bought herself some popcorn. They went in and got seats about four or so rows behind Tai and Sora. Then the movie started.  
5:30pm  
Sora was watching the movie with interest. The previews were right. X-Men was jam-packed with special effects. Man, if Mimi were here she be totally scared. Sora thought.  
Sure enough back behind Sora, Mimi was clenching Matt's arm at all the scary parts. Matt didn't really mind. He kinda liked Mimi and to have her holding on to him like this made his heart speed up.  
Why did I think I could handle this? Mimi thought. One of the characters stuck out his tongue and latched on to someone else. Mimi got scared and squeezed Matt's arm a little more. Kari was just sitting there, watching intentetly while stuffing her face with popcorn.  
Tai was only semi-conscious about the movie. He could barely take his eyes off of Sora. Man, he thought. I can't believe how beautiful Sora looks tonight.  
7:00pm  
After the movie Tai and Sora went to the Love Shack and when they pulled up, It was Sora's turn to be in awe. "The Love Shack?"   
"Yep, shall we?" Tai said. He again offered his arm and Sora and Tai walked in together.   
Matt, Mimi, and Kari were right behind. Kari was taking all the pictures she could before they disappeared in the restaurant. She couldn't believe what a gentlemen Tai was being. "Matt, did you give my brother lessons in manners too?" She asked.  
"Yes. But T.K. helped." Matt was taken up by the mood and offered his arm to Mimi. She took it with a smile and they walked in. They managed to get a booth on the other side of the restaurant but still could see the two love birds. The restaurant was packed, but Tai and Sora didn't seem to mind. They could barely keep their eyes off of each other.  
"Now Kari. You have to be careful. If you get caught taking pictures...." Mimi warned.  
"I know. But I won't get caught." Kari said as she took the camera out of her purse and snapped a couple pictures. She made sure the flash was off so she wasn't obvious.  
Tai was talking to Sora about school and trying to keep the conversation general. But he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to say it. "Sora, you look beautiful tonight."   
Sora smiled and blushed. "Thank you Tai. You looked handsome in that tux." She replied.  
8:00  
After dinner, Tai drove Sora to Odiaba Cliffs and they made it just in time to see the sunset. It was beautiful. Orange, pink, and yellow lights played on the water as the sun met the horizon. The clouds reflected those colors until the sun dipped below the water. It was the perfect time. Tai and Sora looked at each other and smiled.  
I have to kiss him. It was a dare. Sora rashoned with herself. But I really want to. She admitted.  
Tai was thinking about the other night at Matt's. He dared me. I never back out of a dare. But Sora is really gorgeous tonight.   
Mimi and the others took positions in some bushes to the side of Tai's car. Kari was changing rolls of film. She had already gone through two roles and the best was yet to come. Mimi was making sure Matt was ready with his stop watch when the enevidable would happen. Kari was done and looked up. She saw her brother lean into Sora and Sora leaned in too.  
"You guys get ready." Kari said. She raised her camera and was ready.  
Tai and Sora's lips met and Matt started his watch. Kari started taking pictures and Mimi just watch and jumped for joy inside. My plan worked again. She thought.  
Matt's watch stopped at 2:14:06. Something was strange about that number. Kari was done with another roll and started to replaced it. "This is great." She said. "Mimi you are a genius."  
"Thank you. But I didn't do it alone." Mimi said as she glanced at Matt.   
Matt blushed and said. "Awe, anything for you Mimi." Matt said. He turned and an idea came into his head. He leaned over and Mimi did too. Then they kissed. Mimi wished it would never end.  
Kari was finally done and looked up. She saw Mimi and Matt kissing. She brought up her camera, but with a move off his arm, Matt pushed it back down again. He pulled away from Mimi and looked at Kari. "I don't think so." He said.   
Kari put the camera down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Would've made a good picture." She retorted.   
  
Sora just sat there in Tai's arms. Things couldn't get any better. It had been the perfect date.  
"Sora." Tai asked from next to her.  
"Yes." She turned to him.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tai asked with a smile.  
Sora was shocked, but didn't show it. "Yes Tai. I will." She then went back into his arms and gazed at the sky. The moon was coming up and it was a full moon. Special things really do happen on Valentine's Day. Sora thought.  
Monday, Feb. 17  
Mimi, Matt and Kari ahd decided that they wanted their due credit. So after the pictures came back they made it into an album. Mimi called everyone involved, especially Tai and Sora over to her house.   
"Ok, Mimi what's this all about."Tai asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Mimi said smiling.  
"We want some credit for what we pulled off." Matt said.  
Tai and Sora both got confused looks on their faces. "What credit?" Sora asked.  
Kari smiled and handed over the album. Tai and Sora opened it together and both were speechless. "It's from last Friday. But how?" Sora asked.  
Tai knew the answer. He looked up at Mimi, Matt and Kari. "You three set us up. Didn't you."  
"From when?" Sora inquired.  
"The start." Mimi said. "The sleepovers, the clothes, the roses, the pictures. It was all me. Matt and Kari helped of course. I couldn't have pulled it off without them." Mimi explained.  
"Why I outta..." Tai started.  
"Now Tai there's alway's time for revenge later." Sora said. And she meant every word of it.  
Sora noticed a number at the bottom of the last page. '2:14:06' "You guys dated it?" She said.  
Matt leaned over and saw the number. "No, I timed your first kiss. It was two minutes, fourteen seconds, and six tenths of a second."  
Sora shook her head. "I thought you put the date. It was February, 14, 2006."  
Matt looked again and his mouth dropped. "It's the same number. Wierd."  
"Guess that means you guys are meant to be together." Mimi said.  
Tai and Sora kept the album to make sure the three couldn't use it against them. Kari didn't mention that she had doubles. She would use them for Tai later. April fool's day is just around the corner.  
Teusday, Feb. 18  
Matt had asked Mimi to go out after that night and Mimi agreed. No one at school knew about it except for Kari. And thankfully Matt had stopped her from taking any pictures. Or had he?  
Kari walked up to them at lunch and was smiling . "I wanted you to meet someone." Kari moved aside and T.K. came out from behind.  
Matt was confused. "Meet him? I'm related to him."  
Kari and T.K. laughed. "You knew him as your brother. Now you know him as my accomplice."  
Matt didn't like the sound of that. "Accomplice in what?"  
T.K. smiled and said. "I found out what you guys were pulling off. I snuck into the back of your car."  
Mimi was worried. She didn't like where this was going. "What did you do."  
T.K. din't reply. Instead he reached into his backpack and came out with another folder. He handed it to Matt. Matt opened it and was shocked at what he saw. The album was full of pictures of him and Mimi. The theatre, the restaurant, them kissing at the cliffs. It was all here. "You tailed us!" He said.  
Mimi was just as surprised. "We got set up ourselves."  
"Not only that." Kari said. Matt and Mimi both looked up. "Thanks to you two we got a good grade on our final for Photography."  
"Yep, the kissing was entitled: Lovers in Hiding." T.K. said. "We got an "A". Thanks again." With that T.K. and Kari held hands and walked away.  
Matt and Mimi just sat there. Now the whole school knew. Tai walked up and Sora was with him.  
"I told you revenge would come." Sora said.  
Matt looked up. "You knew?"  
"How could we?" Tai asked. "You guys had us. Nope, I just know my little sister. If she had an opportunity, she wouldn't pass it up." Tai and Sora laughed and walked on.   
It looks like they weren't the only ones set up. But there's always next year. 


End file.
